Haunted Vampire
by Hoplessly-Helpless
Summary: Bella/Izzy is set on making a new life for herself when she meet Simon. He tells of supernaturals and things Bella only wishes she could leave behind. What happens when she becomes the very thing she fears the most? The Cullens can't help her now! SxB DxC
1. Bellas Story

**BPOV**

The only way that life could get worse, was if I couldn't get away. My only reason for living, my vampire boyfriend Edward*wince* Cullen*wince*, had died last year in Italy because I couldn't do anything right.

Edwards' sister, Alice Cullen, had told me that Edward thought I was dead, and that he was going to commit suicide. So we got on a plane and raced against time to Volterra, Italy to stop him. But we were to late.

I will never forgive myself.

For the first few weeks, I couldn't so much as face my father, Charlie. But it got better. After about a month and a half, I was able to leave my room, and see Charlie. A week after I started leaving my room, I started going back to school. After three months back at school, summer break was here, and I had plans for the next year.

Before I had gone to try and save Edward, I'd applied and gotten accepted to the University of Alaska Southeast. That was where I was going in the fall. Alaska, where I could start over, where nobody knew me, and where nobody would ever need to know about my past. I wouldn't have any reminders of Forks, Washington, the Cullens, or Ed--him. I wouldn't even need to go by Bella-- infact, I didn't plan on going by Bella. I had a whole new identity, while still being the same person.

When people didn't like the name Isebella, I told them to call me Bella. Most of the time, in Arizona, they'd ask if they could call me Izzy. I always said no, but it may not be a bad idea now.

I was going to be Izzy Dwyer--Phil, my mothers husband, had said it was okay if I used his last name. The last name Swan was just to... bad memory-ish.

When my mind automatically thought of all my bad memories, I immediatly stopped thinking about everything.

I'd just gotten the memories out of my head when the door bell rang. Charlie wasn't home, so I pulled myself up from where I lay on my bed. It was elenve am. I had nothing to do.

"Hi Bella!" Alice chimed when I opened the front door. When she actually saw me, she glared and put a hand on her hip. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, gesturing wildly at my apearence.

"Nothing, Alice. I'm not doing anything."

I was wearing a pair of shorts that went down to my knees and a tank top. My hair was a mess from lying down, and my eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep. Basicaly, I looked terrible.

I braced myself for the words I knew were going to come out of Alices mouth next.

"Hey! Why don't we go shopping?!" She sang. "It'll make us both feel better!"

Even though I'd known it was coming, I groaned--mentally, as not to upset her. I'd already let her brother die. Why cause her anymore pain?

* * *

We got back from Portland around eight that night. It wasn't a big deal though. Charlie wasn't home, so I was fine--not that he would have gotten mad anyway. I'd been with Alice! He was like putty in her hands.

For a moment, I wondered where Charlie was, but soon remembered: Ever since Alice and I had gotten back from Italy, he'd been seeing some people. Counslers and stuff. Looking for someone who could help me. He'd met one, Janine Heights. Charlie had brought her here shortly after I'd started going back to school. She'd talked to me for about a week about why I'd left, where I'd gone, and who I'd gone for and with. When I'd gone through all the details--besides the one I couldn't tell--she'd told Charlie that I'd gone for comletely normal reasons. Soon after, she'd started visiting, but never for me. I'd wondered why she was still coming around. I soon found out. I'd gone to dinner with some friends--Alice included--and had gotten home to an almost sickening sight. Charlie and Janine making-out on the couch. It explained everything.

Charlie had a girlfriend.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" I asked Alice.

"Tomorrow," She told me. "He wants to meet her son, Simon. Afterword, he's going to go to Billys. He doesn't want to be home yet."

"Is it because of me?" I asked.

"No. He just wants to be out. He wants to give you some time to hang out."

I decided that it was as good a night as any for Charlie to be gone. Maybe I could...

"Hey, Bella? Do you want to come spend the night at my place?" Alice asked. "Everyone wants to see you, Esme especially."

I agreed and we set off.

I hadn't agreed to see the rest of the Cullens just for fun. I'd decided to tell them about my college plans. Hopefully, they'd see why I'd made them, and not argue.

Or not.


	2. Hair Dye

**Welcome Back!**

_SimonPOV_

Chloe and I walked around a local Wal-Mart, looking for her red hair dye--or, well, Chloe was looking. I was thinking about the picture I'd drawn last night when I couldn't sleep.

It had been a picture of a girl with long brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She was beautiful! I'd never drawn anyone that amazing--besides Chloe. But I'd never seen this girl before. Had I?

"Hey Simon," Chloe said, bringing me back to reality. "How do you think this color would look on me?" She held a nice red color to her black hair. I had to admit that the red looked too light next to the black, but perfect with her skin. I told her.

"You should get it." I said.

"Yeah. I really like it, but I'm not sure it will make my hair better. We're going to have to strip my hair, and I don't think it will hold color." She thought for a moment, then whipped out the cell phone Andrew made each of us carry. She began texting.

_ChloePOV_

Last night, I'd texted my friends Kari, Beth, and Miranda. I hadn't seen them for weeks--since I'd been shipped to Lyle House. They'd been wondering where I was, and had sent to text after text, not being able to word their questions right. I told them I was on a vacation with my dad, because they knew he was going to take a month off when I was released from Lyle. Now, he thought I was a runaway, the police thought I was kidnapped( thank you very much Derek!), and my friends only knew what they'd read in the paper and seen on the news. I told them the whole thing had been taken care of. So we'd been texting until I was too tired to text anymore.

Now, I whiped out my phone to ask about hair dye, just like I would if I hadn't started seeing dead people.

_Me: Hey, should I dye my hair red? All the way?_

_Kari: Are the highlights that good?_

_Miranda: Didn't you dye your hair black?_

_Beth: Yeah! I think all red would look great!_

_Me-Kari: Yes the red is that good_

_Me-Miranda: Yeeah, but it isn't working out_

_Me-Beth: Thanx_

"Seriously, Chloe! Just get the dye!" Simon said, exasperated.

_Me: Simon thinks I should get it_

_Miranda: Then get it!_

_Beth: What does he know? you should still get it though_

_Kari: Who's Simon?_

_Me-Kari: I told you about him last night!_

_Me-Miranda: I will_

_Me-Beth: lol_

_Me: okidoki! i'll get it, then picture message it when it's in._

_everyone: okay! bye!_

I shut my phone, and told Simon I'd get the dye. He looked relieved that I'd finally made up my mind. I decided to be like my friends for a moment when I saw the look.

"You know, I actually don't think this color will look as good as this one!" I picked up a differant color red, and showed him.

With a sigh, Simon put away the new red, took hold of my wrist, and led me toward the cash registers. I giggled at his expresion, causing him to glare playfully at me.


	3. New York?

**Chapter 3 lol Welcome back again!**

_BellaPOV_

The Cullens all tried to get me not to go to Alaska, naturally. Jasper told them my feeling about the matter, causing me to glare at him, and everyone sighed. They all knew that I was going to do this, no matter what they said. I was dedicated, and I'd made up my mind.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice began. "Why don't we take a little vacation first? We can go somewhere cool, go shopping, see some art, watch cool movies, look at some science, and watch dancers all in one place! What do you say?"

"What's the place?" I asked cautiously. I had a feeling she was thinking Paris--and I dearly hopped my feelings were wrong.

"NEW YORK CITY!!!" Everyone sang. Then they all laughed when my eyes widened.

"New York?" I asked. My voice seemed so small. "Why?"

"Because we all think you need a break before school," Rosalie smiled. She flipped her golden hair, and Esme continued.

"You've been working so hard at school,"

"And you deserve to get out of state," Carlisle chided.

"Besides," Emmett laughed. "It's the perfect opprotunity to spend some good quality time with you."

"So basically," I said, looking at Emmett. "You just want to embarass me infront of a bunch of New Yorkers?"

Emmett laughed, and nodded. I sighed.

"So what do you say?" Jasper asked.

I took a moment to think about it. I hadn't even lifted my head to give my answer when Alice shrieked with pure joy. Knowing from Alices reaction that I'd agreed, everyone smiled joyfully, and embraced me in their cold grasps.

_CarlislePOV_

I hope Bella won't be too upset with us. We're doing it for her own good, after all. It was only necessary to go to New York because that is where everything was! Alice wasn't lying about anything she'd said. The science was what we'd spend most of our time with, just because. My friend Lauren had informed me of the oprotunity, and was paying for the plane tickets. She hadn't told me alot about anything, but I thought it would be a good experience for everyone.

With a sigh, I picked up my phone and dialed Laurens number, wanting to know more about the situation. No answer.

"_Hello! You've reached Dr. Lauren Fellows. I'm not available right now, but please leave a brreif message and some call back information, I'll get back to you ASAP. Thank you!"_

I left a message asking her to call me back with mroe information.

Only a few minutes after I hung up, Alice came into my study.

"Carlisle,"she began. "What is 'Edison Group'?"

"No idea, Alice." I told her, picking up a book I hadn't read yet. "Why?"

"Because that's who we're going to see in New York." She said simply. "And do you recognize the last name Saunders?"

"Umm..." I though for a moment. "Yes. I do. It's the last name of Laurens neice, Chloe. Why?"

"Because there was an artical in the paper about 'Saunders' being found but take not running."

"Oh, um, Lauren had mentioned something about that. Apearently, Chloe went missing. They all think she's run away, but resently, an elderly woman say a girl who looked like her being yelled at and hauled away by someone. Now, everyone thinks she's been kidnapped." I told her, still reading my book. I flipped the page.

"Okay." Alice said. Then she left.

Strange.


	4. Washington? WASHINGTON!

_SimonPOV_

I stared down at the picture I'd drawn the night before. It was, truely amazing. Chloe though it was really good. But then she'd frowned when I told her it was just a random doodle. She thought it was too good to be called a doodle.

Speaking of Chloe, she was currently in the bathroom, dying her hair with the help of Tori. Derek was with Andrew discussing the possible plans for the next few days.

I wish I could be a part of the disscusion, but I knew it wasn't my role, planning. My role was 'back-up'. I was suppoced to wait in the forest with Tori and Chloe and whoever else shared the role until we were needed. I would have been in the front lines, but Andrew said I needed to keep Chloe safe--she was the main point of target from the Edison Group. They would go after her first.

With a sigh, I pushed myself up, off my bed, and headed across the room where I had a computer. I jiggled the mouse, and the screen came to life. Once I had a browser up, I got onto my favorite search engine () and searched for supernatural. It kept my mind off things for a while.

A knock on my door half hour later, brought me back to the real world. I closed the browser--incase it was Derek--and got up. When I opened the door, Chloe smiled up at me.

She looked so alive; more alive than she had in days! Her skin was more living than it had been when she had blond mixed with the red. Now, the red looked amazing. It stood out like a smudge of black on yellow, but it still looked awesome.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I love it!" I told her. "Any left? I'll use it." I joked.

"I'd say go ahead, but you told me you'd never dye your hair."

"No! I said I'd never dye my hair for a girl!" I corrected. "If I dyed it red, I'd be doing it for the soul purpose of doing it. Not for you, though I'm sure you'd love it." I grinned at her.

"Probably." Chloe laughed, and the sound wrapped around me like a caress.

I really liked Chloe--maybe even loved her. She was amazing. Everything I'd ever wanted in a girl. I wished I could tell her, but this was not the best time to get involved with someone. Besides, we were both supernaturals! If we ended up getting serious--urg! I didn't even want to imagine the evils we'd be giving any child we might have together. Half sorcerer half necromancer! Such a ludicrous thought, yet such a harsh truth. It was actually kinda painful to think about.

Suddenly, Derek was behind Chloe, peering past her, thoguh clearly not registering that she was there. He looked paniced, a rare emotion for him, but he tried to get his expresion under control.

"What's wrong?" I demanded. Chloe looked behind her, and jumped. "What happened?"

Derek took a deep breath. "Dr. Davidoff sent us a message saying that he had some guests coming over from Washington--the state. He said they're coming to find us."

"And?"

"And they're supernaturals. All seven of them."

I froze, as did Chloe. Seven supernaturals. Coming from WASHINGTON. Seven.

"Three men, four woman." Derek continued. "Six more mythical, and the other... We aren't sure yet."

"What are the six?" Chloe asked in a small voice.

"Simalar to vampires. The other, Andrew thinks is a necro-something."

"Necromancer?" I asked. "Like Chloe?" She wasn't the only one on earth! Maybe this other was too. That'd be kinda ironic that a necromancer was hanging out with a bunch of vamps. Haha.

"No. I didn't actually catch the word, but I think it means 'one who loves that which is dead,' or 'one who loves corpse.' Something weird like that." Derek shrugged. "They should be in New York in a matter of days. James,--" one of the men who works with Andrew. "--is trying to find out which plane they're coming in on. We already know who's paying for it, now we just need to find out where the money went."

"Who sent them?" I asked. "Davidoff?"

"Toris mom?" Chloe asked.

"Lauren Fellows." Is what Derek answered.

Chloe was silent, but I could feel and see two feelings coming off her. 1-fear. Her aunt was leading these supernaturals into danger, and Chloe didn't like it. 2-pure joy. Her aunt was alive!

With a sigh, Chloe left the room. It must be hard for her.

_ChloePOV_

I couldn't believe Aunt Lauren had switched abck to the Edison Group. This meant that she was only going to try and kill me--again! For a while, I'd thought I could trust her. Now, I wasn't so sure.

God I hate my life!


	5. HIIII!

**A/N: THIS IS NOT AND UPDATE!!! THE REAL UPDATE IS COMING SOON, JUST BE PATIENT!!!**

I'm just wondering how many people want me to add a new story. If so, send me a message or comment and I'll get right to it. Tell me the books or shows or what ever, and I'll get right to it. Give me the information on the story, and I'll try my best.

_Hoplessly-Helpless_


	6. Face

**Yes! I'm back again! This is my favorite story right now--I litterally can't think about anything but this story right now. I've tried to, but I can't. I've got alot of time on my hands so all I do in my spare time is write this, and read other fanfics. I do have a life! School just doesn't intrest me. My best friend left the state resently, she moved to Washington with her partents. I know, screw her, right? haha lol jk**

_BellaPOV_

Alice insited on me staying with her and the rest of the Cullens. Charlie was really exited to have me gone--not in that way!

He was exited because I was finally getting my life back on track and he could spend more time away without worrying about what I was doing alone at home with Edward... Dead. Because of everything that I did when he'd only left, then what I did when he'd died, I didn't blame Charlie for his worrying. I would be worried if my daughter was as depressed as I was. Let's just hope that any children I ever have will be normal and not get mixed up in vampires, werewolves, or anything else supernatural--at least not in real life.

Carlisle mentioned before Alice and I left to get my stuff that I wouldn't see much of him in New York.

"Why?" I'd asked.

"Because I'm meeting a friend. Her name is Lauren Fellows and she wants to inform me on her science and medial research. I'll be spending alot of my time with her."

I had to admit I was kinda bummed that Carlisle wasn't going to be around much. I'd been anxious to see how he handled himself around Alice shopping. That would have been fun to watch. At least he was still going. That was an upside.

Now, as Alice drove my truck down the twisty drive, I learned more details about the trip.

We would be leaving in a week--the next week, which would be spend prepairing, and me getting used to being around the Cullens constantly. We'd be in New York for three weeks, and then we'd come home and Alice would help me sort through my stuff for a few days before I went home to Charlie. So, altogether, I'd spend and entire month with the Cullens--at least--of my three month summer break. Then I'd be off to college. Sigh. What a great way to spend a summer.

Alice had just parked my truck in the garage when my cell rang. It was Angela.

"Hey, Ang!" I said. What a great day!

"Hi, Bella! I was just wondering what your doing August third through the seventh?" Angela said. I could hear the sounds of her little twin brothers running around in the backround, and her parents telling them to settle down.

I though for a moment, then looked to Alice, who shook her head. "No, I don't believe I'm doing anything. Why?"

"Well, I'm busy for most of the summer, and I figured that since your going off to Alaska in the fall, we should spend some time together. I wanted to know if you wanted to go campig with me for a week--August will be really warm and Ben mentioned a really cool campsite in Oregon that I thought we could go to. Do you want to come? Ben won't be there, so it'll just be you and me. What do you say?"

I though about it for a second, then nodded to myself. "I'd love to Angela!"

And so, we began making plans. When Ang asked if Alice wanted to come, I knew the answer was no--sunlight and all. So I told her Alice was busy. She was upset for a minute, until Alice took the phone and said something about a meeting with a college headmaster. Then she was better.

Angela and I hung up when we got back to the Cullens house.

I immediatly knew that something was wrong. Alice stiffened. I saw a movement in my periferal vision, looked, and saw a face in one of the upper windows. I siffened. I knew that face--but it couldn't be!

**_NOOOOOOOOOO!_**

**a/n: yessss! srry I thought this was a nce little cliffy to end at... ^.^ I figured you wouldn't mind becuase I update so often.**


	7. Read: this is an update

**Okay, so I've decided that I couldn't deal with the end of the last chapter. I had a great idea for who was at the window, but I dont remember. So I'm basically using the next chapter as a new chapter 6. It will no longer be called Face. This is not a reall chapter ^.^  
**


	8. Redo

**Okay, so hopefully, ya'll read my update so u know whats going on. If not, go read it. I'll wait...**

**...**

**...**

**um..**

**...**

**okay! So here we go ^.^ enjoy this new/old extended chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

**_BellaPOV_**

_Alice insited on me staying with her and the rest of the Cullens. Charlie was really exited to have me gone--not in that way!_

_He was exited because I was finally getting my life back on track and he could spend more time away without worrying about what I was doing alone at home with Edward... Dead. Because of everything that I did when he'd only left, then what I did when he'd died, I didn't blame Charlie for his worrying. I would be worried if my daughter was as depressed as I was. Let's just hope that any children I ever have will be normal and not get mixed up in vampires, werewolves, or anything else supernatural--at least not in real life._

_Carlisle mentioned before Alice and I left to get my stuff that I wouldn't see much of him in New York._

_"Why?" I'd asked._

_"Because I'm meeting a friend. Her name is Lauren Fellows and she wants to inform me on her science and medial research. I'll be spending alot of my time with her."_

_I had to admit I was kinda bummed that Carlisle wasn't going to be around much. I'd been anxious to see how he handled himself around Alice shopping. That would have been fun to watch. At least he was still going. That was an upside._

_Now, as Alice drove my truck down the twisty drive, I learned more details about the trip._

_We would be leaving in a week--the next week, which would be spend prepairing, and me getting used to being around the Cullens constantly. We'd be in New York for three weeks, and then we'd come home and Alice would help me sort through my stuff for a few days before I went home to Charlie. So, altogether, I'd spend and entire month with the Cullens--at least--of my three month summer break. Then I'd be off to college. Sigh. What a great way to spend a summer._

_Alice had just parked my truck in the garage when my cell rang. It was Angela._

_"Hey, Ang!" I said. What a great day!_

_"Hi, Bella! I was just wondering what your doing August third through the seventh?" Angela said. I could hear the sounds of her little twin brothers running around in the backround, and her parents telling them to settle down._

_I though for a moment, then looked to Alice, who shook her head. "No, I don't believe I'm doing anything. Why?"_

_"Well, I'm busy for most of the summer, and I figured that since your going off to Alaska in the fall, we should spend some time together. I wanted to know if you wanted to go campig with me for a week--August will be really warm and Ben mentioned a really cool campsite in Oregon that I thought we could go to. Do you want to come? Ben won't be there, so it'll just be you and me. What do you say?"_

_I though about it for a second, then nodded to myself. "I'd love to Angela!"_

_And so, we began making plans. When Ang asked if Alice wanted to come, I knew the answer was no--sunlight and all. So I told her Alice was busy. She was upset for a minute, until Alice took the phone and said something about a meeting with a college headmaster. Then she was better._

_Angela and I hung up when we got back to the Cullens house._

I could tell that Alice was kinda upset that she couldn't go camping. I really felt bad for her, because, even though I dont like the outdoors, I still would want to go--just for the sake of being with my friends. I decided to cheer her up in the only way i could--even if it meant i would be played with and tortured.

"Hey, Alice," She turned to me. She did a good job of hiding her sadness, but I could see it i her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to go to Seattle before we go to New York?"

"Uh-hu. Why?" She didn't understand.

"Well, um... Renee bought me a skirt, and, if we're going to New York, I'm going to need matching lip gloss..."

She understood.

"You'd go shopping just to make me feel better?" She looked as if she would cry.

"You're my best friend."

"You. Are. The. BEST!" She pulled me into a long hug, then we went to tell everyone we were going out. Turned out, they all wanted to come too.

I called to tell Charlie. Upon telling him that I would be home the next day, after spenin the night at the Cullens again, he told me that he would have someone over he wanted me to meet. Alice told me it was his girlfriends daughter.

Rae Rogers, visiting from New York.


	9. Family

_Third person:_

Janine Heights was walking down the halls of the house where she lived. It was a nice house, large, clean, perfect. She had recently discovered that her daughter, Rachelle, had been sent into a group home for troubled teens.﻿ Lyle House. She had given her to another set of parents at birth, telling them that they were to never tell the little girl that she was adopted. Never. Janine could tell that her daughter was special before she was born. A sence. Now she could sence everyone who was special. She had since had a normal son, Simon Alexander Heights, who was fourteen. Her husband had died two years previous.

Now, knowing that her daughter had escaped from the crazy house, she was worried. What could her grown-up baby do that got her into Lyle House? How had she gotten out?

After making a few calls, Janine learned that Rachelle went by Rae, and had escaped with some of the other kids--Chloe, Derek, and Simon--all four said to be more than just troubled, which didn't surprise Janine. Lyle House had a... interesting reputation.

But the doings of them didn't matter to Janine at the moment. She was on her way to the front room where Rae would be shortly. An man named Dr. Davioff had found her and was bringing her to Janine.

She had just gotten to room when the door bell rang. She practically ran to it, wrenching it open.

A girl with copper-toned skin and dark curly hair was being held at the shoulders by an older man in a simple suit.

"You must be Janine." He smiled. He released one of the girls shoulders and held it out."I'm Dr. Davidoff."

"Nice to meet you," Janine smiled, taking his hand. It was cold. Weird, it was sunny and nearly seventy outside.

"And this is Rachelle." He put the hand back on her shoulder and gave her a small shake.

"Rae," The girl smiled, extending her hand to Janine. "The daughter you,--"

She probably was on her way to say 'the daughter you gave away at birth', but she had no chance because Janine had fallen to a half crouch before her daughter and embraced her, tears in her eyes. At first, Rae was still as stone, but then she slipped her arms around the mother she'd always hated.

Dr. Davidoff cleared his thought. "Well, I'll leave you two to reconnecting."

Rae and Janine heard his retreating steps, and the hum of his car leaving the driveway, back to the airport.

"Janine?" Rae asked. "Why did you give me away?"

"Because I knew you were special."

The girl stiffened. "Special? I'm normal."

"Not ed! Special as in abilities. I could scence it."

"So you know I'm a demon?" The whisper was full of the fear that her mother didn't really know.

"Half. Only half."

**Hope you liked it. I'll update soon, not promising because then i know it will never get done. As soon as i can get back to the computer, i will update ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sorry, but due to unmentionable reason this fanfic is being discontinued. It is owned by me, but if you wish to continue it on your own, you can--just send me a message so I can read your work. ^.^**


End file.
